nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Anneliese Vaisey
Anneliese Portia Vaisey is a Sixth Year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a pureblood who was sorted into the Slytherin House. History Anneliese grew up in a well-to-do pureblood family that came with attachments of responsibility and respectability. Her parents were all about tradition and from an early age she was taught certain things. Primarily how a lady was to act. Tradition spoke far louder than individuality. As a Vaisey your role in society was the most important thing. During her formative years Anneliese was put through the best charm schooling that money could buy to hone her skills. She was to be interesting without being too different, bright without being overly intelligent, hold a conversation without being highly opinionated, be chased without being promiscuous, and show manners and respect only where it was due. Her upbringing was very strict and all had the intention of making her a respectable member of society. Being cultured Anneliese also got to experience art for the first time when she was eight. It was then that it was discovered that, not only did she have a great appreciation for art, but also that she had a talent for it herself. Painting and sketching have been the most lucrative for her, though Anneliese also dabbled in sculpting. As a lady, one meant to entertain guests often, she learned to play the harp to accompany her when she sung. While at Hogwarts she has tried to stick to her upbringing and only associate with those that her parents would deem worthy, but sometimes in required to slip. Being the dutiful daughter that she is, Anneliese often comes off as snobbish, though her personal views are rendered obsolete when pent against what her parents ask of her. Personality Anneliese is the type of person that can see the good in other people, but isn't always afforded the luxury of informing them of it. She is very loyal to her family causing her sweet natured persona to often take the back seat in favor of keeping up with the superiority that her parents have drilled into her mind since birth. Anneliese is mild-manner and quite passive in most aspects of her life. Some might liken her to a pushover as she isn't one to trade insults or stick up for herself all that much. The truth of the matter is that Anneliese, given the way that she was raised, has been taught to be above such petty things as pointless banter. This disregard to even acknowledge derogation is usually the first thing that makes people view Anneliese as a snob. BASICS: -Resolute -Dutiful -Proper -Docile -Opinionated -Naive -Meticulous -Sensible -Creative/Artistic -Intelluctual Character Factiods CHARACTER LIKES: -Spontaneity -Psychology -Obedience -Structure -Nature -Tradition -Knowledge -Art -Attention -Shopping CHARACTER DISLIKES: '-'''Frigidness -Criticism -Disrespect -Cowardice -Being judged -Irresponsibility -Selfishness -Liars -Lack of Sensitivity -Cynicism '''AMEROTIA:' -Rosewood -Ginger -Lime HOMETOWN: Yorkshire, England CURRENT RESIDENCE: London, England INVOLVEMENT: Pending Behind the Character Anneliese Portia Vaisey is portrayed by Emmy Rossum and was created by J! Category:Sixth Years Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Purebloods